When a display panel of a Thin Film Transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is at the moment of power failure, since electric charges on the data lines are not released in time, the display panel is likely to cause charge accumulation therein, resulting in its shutdown flicker. When the electric charges inside the display panel accumulate to a certain extent, electrostatic discharge occurs between the data lines, which may damage the thin film transistor device, causing the display function of the liquid crystal display panel to be failure.